


Birthday Sex

by ShatteredPrism



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Birthday Sex, Day 3: Tsukiyama's Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kagune Sex, M/M, Massages, NSFW, Penetration, Riding, Written for Shuuneki Smut Week 2015, shuuneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredPrism/pseuds/ShatteredPrism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.:Written for Shuuneki Smut Week 2015:.</p><p>Day Three: Tsukiyama's Birthday... In which Kaneki gives his long-time lover birthday sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry this was late~! But here's Day 3 for Tsukiyama-bae's birthday! Birthday sex and fluff~ Written for shuunekismutweek on Tumblr
> 
> Setting: Established relationship (for a good while too)

What had started out as a normal day (well, as normal as it could get) quickly became a spontaneously planned party for Tsukiyama, thrown by Hinami as soon as Tsukiyama told her it was his birthday. Later it became a training session between all of the adult ghouls under the roof of the compound they were hiding out in, during which Kaneki had suggested to Tsukiyama privately that they clean up together afterwards.

And now they were in the bathroom, taking a bath together.

"You're sure you don't want to do anything for your birthday?"

"Oui." Tsukiyama started a slow massage to Kaneki's lower back with a tiny smile. "I'm perfectly fine being here with you."

Kaneki snorted but he smiled anyway, and with a sigh he melted into the touch. He started thinking and realized he's really taken too many baths/showers over the past few days from ghoul run-ins to training sessions. He would probably fall asleep soon...

Tsukiyama leaned back in the bath, bringing Kaneki between his legs so he could continue massaging him. "It has truly been a long day." he murmured to no one in particular.

"It has." Kaneki agreed, and he rubbed his hands over Tsukiyama's legs. "Why do you have such long legs?" he wondered out loud.

Tsukiyama wasn't going to say it out loud, but he really liked having Kaneki's hands on his legs — well, anywhere really, but the legs were nice. He hummed and replied, "So I can keep up with sexy half-ghouls all day."

Kaneki snorted at that but continued running his hands over the legs as Tsukiyama continued his ministrations. Tsukiyama moved his hands lower and pushed into the muscle to give Kaneki a good massage. "Any specific place you want massaged?"

Kaneki blushed a bit. "Maybe my lower back and thighs? Just so my legs won't be so wobbly."

"Of course~" Tsukiyama started to press into Kaneki's lower back and worked the muscle in clockwise motions.

"Hmm, yeah, right there." Kaneki sighed. He absentmindedly hoped no one came to look for them, he wanted the peace to last.

Encouraged by the response Tsukiyama made sure to focus on that area, going in faster, circular motions before changing to short and choppy handchops and repeating the process.

"You're really good at this." Kaneki was completely lax against Tsukiyama at this point.

"I've had a lot of time to practice." Tsukiyama felt the muscle relaxing under his fingers and started using the heels of his palms to push into the muscle.

"Really? Tell me about yourself, what I don't know." Kaneki murmured, his eyes closed.

Tsukiyama hummed in thought. "There isn't much to know. My mother is a renowned fashion designer, and my father a businessman. I grew up an only child with my butler Kanae and have learned much simply to pass the time."

Kaneki raised a brow. "You had a butler?" He snorted. "Why doesn't that surprise me. Did you get your fashion sense from your mother?"

Tsukiyama snorted. "Non, thankfully. Hers are more... _chromatic_ in nature, to put it simply."

Kaneki smiled. "Now I'm curious about your mom's designs... I'm an only child too, but you probably already know that because you're you."

Tsukiyama didn't even look the least bit guilty. "You caught me." He then reached around Kaneki to start massaging the back of his thighs, putting his chin on Kaneki's shoulder.

Kaneki was quiet for a while before he spoke up softly, "What's it like having two parents?"

Tsukiyama slowed his massaging as he pondered the question, and looked at Kaneki like he was the most precious thing in the world. "It's..." How could he describe it? "It's like having two people there to support you in everything you do, to talk to when you have no one else...Having two supporters there for you...

"I'm afraid I don't know much as my parents were often busy with their work, leaving me with Kanae more times than not, but the times they were home everything was...nice." Tsukiyama blew a raspberry and resumed the first pace of the massages. "Desole, amour. I wish I could explain it better."

"Oh." Kaneki muttered, his fingers dancing across Tsukiyama's hands under the water. "I never knew my dad, and Mom was always busy so we never did much together... The most quality time we spent together was her helping me with homework and she had taught me how to bake cookies..."

Kaneki smiled at the memory. "Before Hide became my friend I was always alone...And when Mom died I felt even more alone... Like, I wasn't worth living for..." Kaneki stared at the slight ruffles in the water's surface.

Tsukiyama listened so intently he slowed on his ministrations and didn't look away while Kaneki was speaking. He let the silence hang a bit before brushing his lips just outside Kaneki's ear and leaning his head against his. "I am sorry you ever felt that way amour. I am sure if they could help it, your parents would've stayed with you forever."

Tsukiyama nuzzled his nose in Kaneki's hair. "You are worth living for and more, my love." He murmured lowly, "You are worth everything."

Tsukiyama's words and warm breath on his skin sent pleasant shivers down Kaneki's spine. Maybe... Maybe he needed to hear that from something that wasn't twisted inside his mind. Hear it from someone who had stayed by his side for this long...and hadn't went away because of him. One of his hands reached up to brush against Tsukiyama's cheek. "Thank you." He turned Tsukiyama's face to his. "So much," he told him. Unknowingly tears had formed in his eyes and he pressed his lips to Tsukiyama's.

Tsukiyama returned the kiss with as much emotion as he could, bringing up a hand to wipe away the tears that had gathered in Kaneki's eyelashes. When they broke apart Tsukiyama wiped the other side with the back of his fingers and simply smiled tenderly at the boy in his arms.

Kaneki smiled too and turned more so he could hug the ghoul. Kaneki pressed his face into Tsukiyama's neck and his arms wrapped around him lightly, their chests touching each other. At least Tsukiyama would be able to massage the back of his thighs...

Tsukiyama continued to smile as he returned the hug with a light squeeze and let his hands work their magic on Kaneki's thighs. He was content for once, and was happy Kaneki was the same. To think, only a few years ago Tsukiyama would've gobbled Kaneki up without a second thought. Now such an idea was loathsome in his head and nothing was sweeter than the very moment they found themselves in, with Kaneki against him like this. Tsukiyama wished it could last forever. He wished his birthday could last forever. It was a nice thought, and he liked it more and more as he started kneading the muscles with his fingers.

Kaneki moaned slightly and kissed Tsukiyama's neck, thankful for those talented fingers... That was when he reminded himself of what he planned for Tsukiyama's birthday present.

Tsukiyama hummed contentedly and set his head atop Kaneki's, moving his fingers down to the crook of his knees and back up in circular motions. Kaneki just lolled his head to the side and sighed, relaxed as he let Tsuiyama continue massaging his aching muscles.

Tsukiyama couldn't resist, the temptation was too great. As he pressed harder to unknot the areas in Kaneki's inner thighs, he started peppering Kaneki's open neck with slow, featherlight kisses. Kaneki started letting out soft pants that would slip into moans every now and then. One of his hands went into Tsukiyama's hair to stroke it.

Tsukiyama sniffed Kaneki's neck and sucked at his collarbone before pressing longer kisses up and down his neck. "I seem to have a fascination with your neck." He admitted quietly against his lover's skin, briefly pressing a kiss where he spoke.

Kaneki hummed and he felt a ghost of Tsukiyama's tongue press against it. It was now or never. "Would you like a taste?"

A soft gasp was all Kaneki heard from the ghoul. Tsukiyama breathed in a few times, calming his heart. Kaneki was offering himself as a gift? After a moment he lowered his lips to Kaneki's neck and let his teeth run along the flushed skin. Tsukiyama could smell the pulsing blood beneath the skin, sense how it ran through his veins, and yet...

"Do you want that?" Tsukiyama asked, running his nose up Kaneki's temple.

Kaneki turned his face so their noses could bump against each other. "Yeah. You did let me eat from you earlier so..." he shrugged lightly, briefly thinking back to when they first...pleasured each other a few weeks ago. "And I know how much you want it."

Tsukiyama's eyebrow flitted upward. Did he now? Kaneki turned back to face the wall in front of him and bared his neck for Tsukiyama. "Happy birthday Shuu."

Tsukiyama stared at the pale flesh presented to him. Normally he would be all over it but there was something... _off_ about it. That appeal wasn't there anymore — it hadn't been for quite some time. He bit down slightly but ended the bite in a kiss. "No." He said after he broke his lips away, "Merci amour, but I'm afraid I cannot accept. I don't think you know..." The ghoul cupped Kaneki's cheek with one hand and kissed him softly.

"I don't want just your flesh anymore. I want _you._ "

"Tsukiyama..." Kaneki whimpered slightly, eyes widening. Did he really...did he really just give up eating his flesh with permission? "But you _can_ now..." he shook slightly before bringing the ghoul closer to kiss him deeply.

Tsukiyama leaned back against the edge of the tub, pulling Kaneki more on top of him, as he kissed back. One hand tangled in Kaneki's white hair and the other continued to massage his thighs in the water. When they broke apart he said, "I know. But I want you more, forever."

Kaneki felt his heart race faster and his stomach erupted in butterflies. He felt the veins strain and stretch as his kakugan emerged and he passionately kissed Tsukiyama. It was in a desperate manner to convey what he was feeling for the ghoul at the moment.

If the ghoul didn't want his flesh, Kaneki would just have to give him something else instead.

Tsukiyama melted at the passionate kiss and he sunk into the water, his head just above it, making Kaneki lay on top of him. He kissed back with as much fervor, gripping the back of his head to make the kiss deeper.

Kaneki moaned as he straddled the ghoul and his hands went to hold Tsukiyama’s head in place as he sucked at a plump bottom lip. He felt like he wanted to devour him until there was nothing left… So no one could ever take him away from him. Kaneki whimpered slightly as he pulled back enough to bite down on his own tongue enough to cause blood to spill out. He opened Tsukiyama’s mouth and kissed him as his blood pooled and poured into the ghoul’s mouth.

Tsukiyama moaned and lapped up the blood before plunging his coated tongue further inside Kaneki’s mouth, tasting the half ghoul everywhere and having a rising need inside of him to make every inch of Kaneki _his._ The hand kneading Kaneki’s thigh went up over the curve of his backside to Kaneki’s back then down again coming to a stop right at his butt with a squeeze. The hand in Kaneki’s hair went to rub his neck.

Kaneki moaned at the sensations and raised his backside up more into Tsukiyama’s hand. It was already getting hot, and the warm water they were in wasn’t helping…and the blood coated tongue in his mouth _definitely_ wasn’t helping. He was already getting aroused…

Tsukiyama was in the same predicament. He could feel heat rushing south as his body grew hotter and hotter and he wanted _more._ “Do you want to?” he asked when they broke apart for air.

Kaneki nodded and pushed Tsukiyama up more so his back was against the tub and Kaneki climbed into his lap – shivering at feeling the naked hard muscles. He reached up and ran a tongue over Tsukiyama’s ear and lightly bit it.

“Tell me what you want.” He ordered as he grinded against him.

Tsukiyama choked on air. Kaneki’s assertive side was sexy enough, but _this_ was a turn on in of itself. The ghoul moaned when Kaneki grinded and bit him, and he immediately flushed at all the scenarios that went through his head.

“I want—“ Tsukiyama took in a sharp breath when Kaneki grinded against him again, “—you to fully enjoy yourself.” He gasped again and closed his eyes at yet another grind. Tsukiyama didn’t care what happened so long as this didn’t stop. “Fuck me.”

He didn’t care if it was oral or anal sex, he just wanted something done, and for that something to be done by Kaneki.

Kaneki growled, sucking and biting at the heated flesh. Good. This is what he wanted from Tsukiyama. One lone tentacle came out and moved through the water toward Tsukiyama’s backside. He felt the abrupt shudder in the ghoul as the kagune barely pressed and circled around his entrance. Kaneki licked his lips and whispered into the sensitive ear, “Tell me more. Tell me what you really want me to do to you. You’re good with that mouth of yours so elaborate for me.” He grinded their hard-ons against each other roughly.

Tsukiyama whimpered and flushed darker as he looked through his long eyelashes, with lips slightly parted as he took in air. The kagune was teasing him, Kaneki was touching him, oh he didn’t know what to do with himself. He couldn’t focus.

Tsukiyama gasped when Kaneki’s breath hit his sensitive ear. “I-I want…”

Kaneki licked his ear again and Tsukiyama trembled, arching into Kaneki’s chest. “I want you to touch me, ruin me, make me putty in your hands.”

Oh. _This_ was the Tsukiyama he remembered well… The one that was very much his lapdog and didn’t mind the treatment he was given, as long as it was from Kaneki. The half ghoul smirked against the ear, loving the way the man arched into him. One of his hands reached under Tsukiyama’s arm and trailed upward until he felt of the kakuhou and started massaging there. His slick kagune pressed further into the tight entrance and Kaneki had a sudden idea since they were well wet…

Licking his lips, Kaneki pressed them against Tsukiyama’s ear again. “How would you react to me riding you?”

Lightning struck Tsukiyama’s groin in the hottest manner possible, making him arch suddenly into Kaneki again. The kagune inside him made Tsukiyama shift and grind needily against his partner. He didn’t even need to say anything, that idea sounded fantastic to him. Any idea of Kaneki’s sounded fantastic to him at this point.

He nodded perhaps a little too eagerly as he was incapable of words at this point.

Kaneki felt the ghoul inside him stir at this, he _loved_ being in control. Even more so over someone as powerful as Tsukiyama was. Kaneki’s other hand scaled slowly down Tsukiyama’s muscled chest, coming to a stop to pinch a hardened peak. The kagune moved around more until the tip slid in deeper and Kaneki was affected by the tightness he could feel through his kagune and groaned. He pressed closer to Tsukiyama, and his hand reached down to wrap around Tsukiyama’s thick length.

Tsukiyama’s breathing hitched and he let out a low moan. He squirmed with the kagune inside him and brought himself closer to the half ghoul, rolling his torso like a wave to try and alleviate the heat coursing through him. His mind was becoming a mess, and all he knew was Kaneki.

Tsukiyama moaned close to Kaneki’s ear, “Kaneki… _please._ ”

Kaneki groaned at that and raised his back end slightly and then down on the hard length he grasped. He went slowly, taking it in as he moaned at the feeling. His kagune reacted to the pleasure and squirmed inside Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama’s eyes shot open at the heat encasing him and he had to resist the urge to buck inside the half ghoul. The kagune squirming inside of him sent dull, yet warm vibrations through his backside and he shifted his hips, breathing in broken gasps. Eyes hazy with lust, Tsukiyama whispered, “So warm…”

The shifting Tsukiyama did caused the tentacle to probe deeper until it hit the special spot that caused the ghoul to arch further. Kaneki smiled and licked up the neck displayed to him. Having adjusted, Kaneki slipped down the rest of Tsukiyama’s length until he was seated in his lap.

The sound that came out of Tsukiyama just then was not natural.

“A-Ah…” Tsukiyama tightly shut his eyes as pleasure wracked his body and he couldn’t, he had to shift his hips again. He _needed_ Kaneki to move. Tsukiyama gripped Kaneki’s back as he uncontrollably bucked up into him.

Kaneki gasped and moaned as he started moving back against the bucking hips, his own pleasure going up. He started moving his kagune in and out, each time hitting that special spot with deadly aim. Shiro grasped Tsukiyama’s shoulders, his black nails digging into the skin as he continued moving.

Tsukiyama trembled, unable to decide if he needed to buck, grind his hips, or push back into the rinkaku inside him – so he just settled for a little bit of everything. His toes curled and his fingers clenched, his whole body becoming putty in Kaneki’s hands.

“Kaneki, Kaneki.” He chanted, biting his lip to keep back a rough moan.

Kaneki reached forward to bite and suck at Tsukiyama’s neck, turned on even more at his name being chanted in pleasure like that. He started moving faster up and down while his kagune moved quicker. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to last with Tsukiyama squeezing his sensitive appendage… And after one tighter squeeze, Kaneki moaned and licked at the skin more.

Tsukiyama gasped and groaned, moaned and bucked with every fiery touch along his skin. The more the kagune hit his bundle of nerves or the more Kaneki sheathed himself on him, the more Tsukiyama wiggled, shivered, and arched. He ran a hand around Kaneki’s chest and used the other to grip the boy’s white hair.

Heat started to pool and he whimpered out, “Kaneki…”

Kaneki moved harder until he was seeing white and stars from hitting his own special spot. They were both close, and Kaneki moved so their faces were even with each other. He dove in to kiss the panting mouth, swallowing Tsukiyama’s moans.

Tsukiyama breathlessly reciprocated each kiss with a hot one of his own, dueling Kaneki’s tongue for dominance. He gasped when the kagune made him see white and the heat began uncoiling. Tsukiyama felt his way down Kaneki’s chest to his groin, and took hold of his hard flesh. With a few strokes of his fingers Tsukiyama wrapped his hand around it and began a fast pace.

He only wanted Kaneki to feel what he did too.

Kaneki moaned loudly in Tsukiyama’s mouth and his hand went to curl into the wet hair at the back of the ghoul’s head. Everything was moving so fast and the heat continued to build up as the bath water sloshed around them. He pulled back from Tsukiyama’s mouth and went back to the same ear. “Cum with me.” He ordered breathlessly as he felt himself release and whimpers escaped him.

The order was a commandment to him, and Tsukiyama obeyed without restraint. He came into Kaneki with a rough, husky moan and brought Kaneki’s lips down to his in a rough kiss as he finished riding out his orgasm. Tsukiyama let go and took in panting breaths, face flush bright with exertion.

Kaneki took in precious pants as he lay flushed against Tsukiyama’s chest and his kagune receded with a small pop from Tsukiyama’s entrance, returning to his back.

Tsukiyama brushed his fingers through Kaneki’s wet hair and sighed contentedly with perhaps a little foolish smile to go with it. Kaneki returned the gesture as he basked in the after-glow, content with just sitting up against Tsukiyama. The purple-haired ghoul wanted to lay there forever, with Kaneki in his arms. He leaned down and sniffed Kaneki’s forehead, and his foolish smile became a tender, affectionate one.

The action tickled Kaneki, and he laughed lightly and leaned up to bump his nose with Tsukiyama’s. “Did you enjoy your birthday?”

Tsukiyama chuckled, and rubbed Kaneki’s nose in an Eskimo kiss before booping up his chin, eliciting a light giggle from the half-ghoul. “Oui amour. Thank you.”


End file.
